


Movie Night

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Joel - Freeform, Love, Movie Night, TLOU, TLOU2, The Last of Us - Freeform, dina - Freeform, dina and ellie, dina x ellie, ellie and dina, ellie x dina, first of many requests, fluffy gay story, i love them, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, these two are basically dating, tlou 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: Dina stays over Joel and Ellie's house in Jackson. They share dinner together, and end the night with an old pre-apocalypse movie Joel suggests.





	Movie Night

The usual peaceful silence overrunning Joel and Ellie’s home in Jackson brought her utmost tranquility, as usual. Their home felt like her home – she was here every night, sometimes even during the days she had off from certain patrols or jobs like she had in the med clinic, and she would spend the day lounging around, usually just with Ellie, in the comfortable company of the two who basically took her in upon her arrival at Jackson.

Dina had traveled a long distance to find the community after escaping from the bandit camps, and when she came here, after some serious shell-cracking, she broke down Ellie’s thick walls and found herself cuddling up on the couch every night with the auburn-haired girl, the sounds of the TV playing a pre-apocalypse movie adding to the sweet aroma around them.

Tonight was nothing different. After a lengthy patrol to the storage house a few miles down the road, she found herself in Ellie and Joel’s bathroom, washing the dirt that had somehow made its way onto her freckled cheeks, blending in quite well, at that. It was only after she removed the damp washcloth from her face that she noticed the insufferable amount of earth that had found its way onto her face.

A soft knock on the open door prompted her to turn to the source.

In the doorway stood the beautifully handsome, muscled redhead girl with the un-amounting freckles and the famous split eyebrow. Her sweet, shy faced gave her the most heartbreaking grin, those perfect teeth showing past plump, pink lips. Dina could only smile back.

“Hey, D,” she breathed with content.

Dina dried her face quickly with the hand towel and outstretched her arms, stepping closer to the girl and enclosing her, bringing her as close as she could to her.

With a tight hug, she responded. “Hey, Red.”

They sat in a comfortable embrace for a moment that she wished had been forever, before they each pulled away in unison.

“How was the patrol?” She asked, crossing her arms and leaning a strong shoulder against the doorframe.

“Went pretty good,” Dina answered, turning on the sink and scrubbing her hands under a sweet, lavender smelling soap and the warm tap water. She spent a good fifteen seconds rubbing until she finally shook off the water and dried her delicate hands with the hand towel.

Ellie smiled. “Good, I’m glad. No one got hurt?”

“Nope,” Dina grinned. “Surprised?”

“A little, yeah,” Ellie entertained her sarcasm, as she always did.

“Did you come to bust my chops for leaving dirt on the floor in the living room?” Dina asked suddenly, a playful tone clipping the end of her sentence.

“Oh, no. I already took care of that before Joel came up here to wring your neck.”

“Aw, you didn’t let him?”

“Did you want me to?” Ellie shot back with a smirk.

“Your hot dad coming in here to yell at me? Sounds pretty good to me.” She teased, the words burning her tongue in the snarkiest tone she could manage. The kidding tone in her voice did nothing for Ellie, as she watched Ellie’s face turn sour at her comment.

“You’re fucking gross.”

Dina snorted with laughter, and went up to put her arms around the girl and press her nose to the side of her face.

“You make it so easy to get under your skin,” she said against a warm, freckled cheek. “For someone who looks so tough, you really are very soft.”

Ellie grimaced, “You just called Joel hot, and you expect me to not want to sock you and kick you out of my bathroom?”

“Maybe next time you’ll think before you set me up for a joke like that.”

“I didn’t set you up for shit, but okay, Dina.”

Dina giggled against her face and pressed her lips gently to her soft cheek.

“What did you even come in here for?” She asked her, wrapping her arms around Ellie tighter.

“I was gonna tell you that dinner’s about to be done, but now I don’t know how much I trust you to be at the same table as Joel.”

“Oh, relax, Red,” Dina squeezed her, and then let go. She wrapped up her cleanup and proceeded to follow Ellie out the door. “I only have the hots for one person, anyway.” Her eyes shot to the toned back of the girl in front of her, concealed by her typical green flannel.

“Who’s that? The horse outside?” Ellie teased.

“Definitely, he’s so hot,” Dina breathed, the sarcasm painful as she suppressed a laugh.

“You’re literally the worst.”

In the kitchen, Joel was setting the china plates down onto the homemade table, constructed by Tommy as a welcoming gift for the pair when they had moved in years ago. He set down the table mats, and set down the jug of water and three cups. Seeing Joel set up an extra plate for her was one of the most heartwarming things Dina could imagine.

The air smelled of hot meat, vegetables, and the bittersweet wine that Joel kept in one of the drawers. He seemed to like collecting fancy wines from different locations. When Dina asked Ellie about it, she told him she believed that it was because before Jackson, they never had the chance to enjoy some of the more carefree parts of life, and Joel knew that behind the walls he was safe, which was a first for many years. She said she believed it was that little piece of him that was still human inside of him, the one who enjoyed the finer things and the one who enjoyed a little bit of wine here and there. Nonetheless, it still added to the smell of their home, Dina’s home, so she didn’t question it much farther.

“Hey, kids,” Joel’s deep, soothing voice greeted with a curt grin. “Dinner’s ready.”

Both girls sat down, Ellie in the chair next to the end chair, Dina across from her, and eventually Joel joined them at the head of the table.

On the table, there was a platter of pork shoulder, an expensive meat Joel probably paid a pretty penny for at the market, a platter of whole potatoes and asparagus, with carrots sprinkled among them, and off to the very end was another plate of hard boiled eggs. Dina took a small cut of the pork, a good spoonful of vegetables, and one of the eggs, while Ellie settled for a large plate of pork and an egg. Joel, on the other hand, took a man-sized handful of all three.

“What’s the matter, Ellie, you ain’t gonna take any of the veggies?” Joel questioned with a watchful eye.

“Is there a problem?” Ellie challenged, the playful tone below a stoic one.

“Well, no,” Joel paused. “You’re just so fussy, it’s hard to tell what you’re gonna eat sometimes.”

Dina chuckled to herself, and Ellie couldn’t help but smirk when she heard it.

“I much prefer my meat, anyway,” the redhead scoffed, taking a whole forkful of the pulled pork, which steamed off of the utensil.

“You sound like you’re eight years old,” Dina fired at her from across the table. Ellie choked against the meat at her sudden remark.

Joel shot her an amused look, and grinned in agreement.

“‘Yeah, Joel, I don’t like my veggies,’” He mocked in response to Dina. 

Ellie took a swig of her water.

“You guys are mean,” she cleared her throat, hitting her fist into her chest to avoid choking again.

After a few moments of silence, the peaceful clanking of the utensils to the china and the occasional crunch of the asparagus, Joel broke the silence.

“How was your patrol today, Dina?”

Dina turned to him with a faint smile. “It was good, really good,” she said, placing her glass down. “Nothing in sight, everything was clear. We checked the entire storage factory, that was all clear, too. Nothing to worry about.”

“When are you goin’ on patrol, El?” Joel asked the other girl across the table, who was swallowing another chunk of meat.

“Uh, Saturday, I believe.”

Joel nodded in understanding, and took another bite from his egg.

“What are we watching tonight?” Ellie asked.

Dina shrugged – she didn’t want to be the one to pick since, in reality, it wasn’t her house and she definitely tried to dodge anything that would equate to her overstaying her welcome. She tried to be polite in every aspect, as she wanted Joel’s approval and respect more than anything.

“Come on, Joel, you pick,” Ellie pressed. “I picked last time.”

“Why don’t you let your fr–” Joel cut himself off, suddenly, but quickly saved it. “–Dina pick?” He quickly swallowed whatever food was left in his mouth, and took a big sip from his fancy wine.

Ellie didn’t even bother to call him out on it.

Dina immediately interjected.

“No, no, it’s okay, really,” she insisted. “I’m honestly down with watching whatever you guys want.”

“You’re our guest,” Joel reminded. “You don’t have to be modest, you’re practically livin’ here now.”

“She’s a kiss ass,” Ellie jabbed suddenly, which prompted Dina to turn to her with a cocked eyebrow. She shot her a shit-eating smirk and Dina had the utmost urge to wipe that grin off her face. “Joel, you pick.”

“If you insist,” He sighed. “Y’all ever see Back to the Future?”

“Back to the what?” 

“Back to the Future,” Joel repeated.

“You can say it as many times as you want, Joel, I’m still not gonna know what the hell it is,” Ellie sneered.

“Watch your tongue, kid,” Joel playfully returned her tone. “It’s a movie that came out when I was a little, little kid. I grew up watchin’ it, before the shit hit the fan, y’know?” He paused for a moment. “It’s a time travel movie. They travel to the past and fuck things up and have to fix it, it’s pretty cool.”

“I’m down,” Dina shrugged curiously, taking the last bit of food on her plate into her fork and swallowing it promptly.

Ellie shrugged in response. “So am I.”

“Well, let’s get cleaned up,” Joel hummed in content, and picked his plate up as he stood. “I’ll get the movie set up, do you girls mind throwin’ some water on these plates? I’ll clean ‘em later.”

“Sure, thing, boss,” Dina joked.

“Y’all are way too passive-aggressive tonight,” Joel sighed and went off to the living room, leaving the two girls giggling in the kitchen.

After about fifteen minutes, the two of them finished scrubbing some of the dishes for Joel, dumping the scraps of the meat and bone on the plate into the trash bin under the sink. Any time Ellie would pass by Dina, she would nudge her, or graze past her, or teasingly touch her, shooting her a smirk after every interaction. Ellie would shoot her an unamused glance, and continue cleaning.

Coming into the living room, Joel had opened up a big of ready-made popcorn, and set down multiple blankets on the dark wood coffee table. One was gray with fluffy cats littered all over it, another was a red, white, and blue blanket, and the last one was a plain dark green one. The pillows were still placed the way they had been the night before. Joel flicked the lamp off, and hit play on the movie, as Dina and Ellie went to their respective couch, off to the side, facing the TV, while Joel laid down on the main one behind the table.

Ellie threw herself down, full force on her back, sprawling her arms and legs out to the sides. Her arm and leg hung off the side of the loveseat. Dina crossed her arm and stared, deadpan, at her. She cocked her eyebrow like she had at the table and crossed her arms, staring down at her. Ellie just stared right back, challengingly, that same smug smirk on her face, and oh, how Dina wanted to wipe it off her.

After a few moments of a staring showdown, Dina simply gave up with a sigh, threw her arms out, and laid down right on top of Ellie, her body hitting hers with a thud, and Ellie’s breath escaping in a hard breath.

“Damn, D, really?” She grumbled.

Dina shrugged, hugging Ellie around the waste and burying her face into her neck. “Yes, really. Move next time.”

After settling down and getting comfortable, Dina turned to the TV screen, where she saw a perky young guy with an orange vest and a crazy old doctor. Honestly, she hadn’t been paying much attention for a good ten to fifteen minutes, as her and Ellie kept prodding at each other playfully, trying to piss each other off.

The plot began to kick off, and Dina dozed off in her own thoughts. She snuggled deeper into Ellie’s chest as she continued to wander her mind.

She felt so comfortable in Ellie’s arms, the stronger girl’s hand making patterns into the small of her back, through her shirt, sent warm spikes up and down Dina’s body. It was one of the most comforting feelings in the world. She placed her ear to the girl’s chest. The strong beat of her heart was like a lullaby to Dina, a promise that Ellie was real, and she was alive, and nothing was wrong. It made her feel safe.

Everything about the situation made her feel so safe, made her feel at home. She never felt at home anywhere, not in the bandit camps, not with Jesse, not in her own small home two blocks down. This, right here, in Joel and Ellie’s home, in Ellie’s arms, with the TV softly playing in the background, the smell of their dinner still faintly bouncing off the walls, the bittersweet wine. There was no other place she’d ever want to be.

Instinctually, she turned her head upwards at an angle so that she could see the beautiful girl beneath her. The pale, snowy skin, littered in those perfect marks – she wanted to kiss every one of them. The light of the TV perfectly lit her face, showing off the ridges and the dips and bumps and scars of her face, all of them making her face a perfect balance of hard and soft. She could feel the tensity leave Ellie, as she sunk into the couch with a long sigh, her hand tightening around her shirt and rubbing the spot there. She hummed in comfort and content, and relaxed her shoulders.

Dina wanted more than anything to kiss those perfectly shaped, pink lips, hold her face against hers and just kiss her again and again. They had only kissed a few times before, most of them being on the face or cheek, or even the hand occasionally. But with Joel on the other couch, she didn’t want to make any harsh moves that would be uncomfortable for him. So, instead, she sighed, and slumped deeper into Ellie’s chest, turning her head back to the movie.

About three quarters of the way through, after Dina had dozed in and out of sleep, she woke up just in time to see Joel’s silhouette stand, wrapped in the blanket. He turned to the couch, where Ellie was barely awake, and Dina looked attentively at him.

“I’m goin’ to bed,” he mumbled, his voice clearly colored in sleep and exhaustion. “Don’t stay up too late, you two. An’ don’t do anythin’ stupid.”

With that, he slowly slumped up the small stairs leading to the bedrooms upstairs, leaving a sleep-ridden Ellie and dazed Dina alone on the loveseat. Ellie sat up suddenly, a quiet, sleepy murmur passing her lips.

“What happened…?” She whispered.

Dina sat up suddenly with her, took her face in her hands.

“Nothin’,” she whispered back.

With nothing but tired adrenaline, Dina quickly leaned up and put her lips to Ellie’s. It took a moment of shock to ride over the redheaded girl, and once it passed, Ellie’s hand found purchase on Dina’s waist, and she drowsily kissed back.

Dina felt herself getting lost against Ellie’s lips, just like she wished, kissing her again and again, moving her hands from Ellie’s soft, scarred cheek, to her neck, and to her strong, broad shoulders. Ellie’s hands wandered up and down her back, sending jolts through Dina’s spine.

She sucked in long, tired breaths and continued to kiss Ellie with vigor, an exhausted vigor, and finally, she concluded their string of kisses with a sweet kiss to the tip of Ellie’s cute nose. With a grin, the taller girl’s head sank back into the pillow.

“What’s that about?”

“Oh, nothing,” Dina laughed through breaths. “I think I’m just really tired.”

“Fuck this movie,” Ellie said after a moment. She began to sit up, grabbing Dina by the waist, and lifting her with her. Dina, in surprise, wrapped her legs around her to keep herself from falling. “Let’s just go to bed.”

“And cuddle, right?”

“Yes, D, and cuddle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
This is the first of many requests I received on Tumblr for Ellie and Dina fanfics.  
My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others.


End file.
